Scourge of the Desert
The Scourge of the Desert is Jasmine's evil persona, which formed when Abis Mal uses the Blue Rose of Forgetfulness to convince her that he is her father in the ''Aladdin'' TV series episode "Forget Me Lots". Background Physical Appearance Since Scourge is Jasmine with amnesia, she is physically identical to her. However she changes her clothes to reflect her darker personality. Her hair is held up by a dark blue band, and she sports a black tube top with purple trip, as well as matching pants with two purple belts and shoes. Her jewellery is also changed as she wears silver instead of gold, her earrings are triangular and she wears, a violet ruby necklace, and silver-lined bracelets. In her hair she wears the Blue Rose of Forgetfulness, which is partly what caused this personality to arise. Personality Initially, Scourge was cautious and distrustful of others due to losing her memory, and remained this way until Abis Mal has convinced her that she is his evil daughter. She maintains many of Jasmine's traits, but they have been warped. Like Jasmine, Scourge is rebellious, though she takes it to the extreme. She rebels against the Sultan, and later Abis Mal. However when she sees the Sultan, she almost remembers him. She is cunning and ruthless, but willing to show mercy—if her enemies are willing to grovel before her. She has the guards kicked out of the palace, and the Sultan and Abis Mal imprisoned, but because they are harmless, does not order their death. However, when she perceives Aladdin as a threat, she does not hesitate to take him on, proving she is also fearless. She is also a commanding leader. It is this that makes her realize that somebody as weak and stupid as Abis Mal cannot be her father, and she takes over his guards and takes the throne, commenting on how right it feels—not realising she is indeed royalty. Abilities Because Scourge is Jasmine, what Jasmine can do Scourge can do (and by extension, vice-versa). Scourge learned to fight competently with a bullwhip in a matter of hours, and can use a sword in hand-to-hand combat. She is capable of a variety of acrobatic feats, such as jumping off a magic carpet high up in the air and make her way down the sides of buildings without harming herself. She has shown to be excellent at improvising in battle. Role in the episode Scourge makes her first (and only) appearance on the Aladdin television series. Aladdin, trying to remember what special event he forgot, unknowingly gives Princess Jasmine the Blue Rose of Forgetfulness as a gift. Little did either he or Jasmine know that after just one sniff of the flower’s aroma, your mind is wiped clean and you are a victim to a spell induced amnesia. After taking two big whiffs from the flower, Jasmine is struck with this spell and runs away from Aladdin, not remembering that he is her boyfriend. She locks herself up in her tower trying to remember who she was, not knowing that Abis Mal and his henchman Haroud Hazi Bin try to take back the Blue Rose. Just then Aladdin arrives and takes Jasmine away, foiling their plan. Aladdin tries to get Jasmine to remember who he is, but she instead jumps off the magic carpet and escapes. Free from Aladdin he runs into Abis Mal and Haroud Hazi Bin. Haroud then ‘reminds’ Jasmine of who she "really" is: the daughter to Abis Mal. Part of the reason for this is no one, not even Aladdin would dare harm Jasmine. If she was on their side they couldn’t lose. He then continues to tell Jasmine of her false identity as the ‘blackest, most twisted heart in Agrabah’, the Scourge of the Desert. Believing every word, Jasmine comes with the two men back to their hideout where she changes clothes, quickly learns to battle with a bullwhip, and plans to overthrow the Sultan at dawn. Doing exactly as she plans, Abis Mal, Haroud Hazi Bin, Scourge, and Abis’ henchmen break into the palace and overtake the palace guards. One tries to remind Jasmine of who she is, only to be stopped by Haroud. Scourge then leads her men and her ‘father’ forward into the palace and takes down a confused Sultan as well as Razoul. Just as Abis’ men are tying the two up, Jasmine’s pet tiger Rajah shows up and affectionately glomps Scourge, recognizing her for his master Jasmine. The tiger then accidentally takes a whiff of the Blue Rose himself and comes under its spell. Seeing the tiger as a useful asset, Scourge renames the fearsome cat Beast and deems him her protector, which he willingly takes to. With the Sultan and his bodyguard locked up, Abis is sure he won. That is, until Scourge decides that he must be lying about being her father, and she has him locked up as well. Haroud promptly offers his service as her loyal advisor. Just as this happens. Genie poofs in and distracts Abis while Aladdin tries to save Jasmine. But Beast steps on Aladdin’s flying carpet, sending him flying off of it. Haroud commands Scourge’s henchman to send them all to the dungeon, but Scourge stops them claiming they are too annoying and should be executed immediately. Genie manages to keep the executioners at bay while Scourge and Aladdin duel and Abu, Iago, and the carpet distract the tiger. During their battle, Aladdin discovers Jasmine truly believes she is the Scourge of the Desert and does not remember who she was or who her friends are. Aladdin then gains the upper hand and tries to shake Jasmine out of it, but Scourge gains the upper hand since Aladdin refuses to hurt her. She then tries to kill Aladdin herself, but he escapes along with Iago, Abu, the carpet, as well as Genie, who has discovered that Jasmine truly is under an evil spell. Deciding the only way to break the spell is to remember what he forgot, Carpet reminds Aladdin that today is the anniversary of their first date and Aladdin reminds Scourge just before Beast slaughters him. This then breaks the spell and the flower withers away, taking the Scourge with it. Trivia *While Jasmine has not worn her Scourge outfit since Forget Me Lots, she has worn 'battle outfits' based on it in The Wind Jackal of Mozenwrath and Armored and Dangerous. Gallery __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Females Category:Aladdin characters Category:Princesses Category:Animated characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Thieves